


Help Wanted

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Magic, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: The Magnificent Mockingbird needs a magician's assistant. Is this the right applicant?
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 11 was Magic AU, but my brain never works like normal of course

_ Ding _

The chime of the bell on the door alerted Bobbi to her visitor. 

“Come on into the office,” she called. 

A man entered the room. He had dark hair and a bit of a smile. 

“Hi,” Bobbi said, holding out a hand to shake. “I’m the Magnificent Mockingbird, but you can just call me Bobbi.”

“Nice to meet you Bobbi,” he said, shaking her hand. 

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Bobbi waved him toward the chair in front of the desk while she took her place behind it. “So, I’m sure you read the job posting, but it’s really just a standard magician’s assistant job. So, tell me, what experience do you have?”

The man leaned back in his chair. “Well, I used to make the liquor disappear from my parent’s house.”

Bobbi just stared. “So what you’re saying is that you have no relevant job experience.”

“Well, my dad is the infamous Hunter the Magician, so I know a thing or two.”

“Wait,” Bobbi said, “Your father is  _ the _ Hunter the Magician?”

“You know it,” he said with a smile. “The name’s Lance Hunter.”

Bobbi pursed her lips. “You know what, maybe you’re exactly what I need.”


End file.
